Batman Adventure Chronicles: The Lust of Red
by Green113
Summary: When Red She-Hulk gets into bind, she calls a past flame from her life to aid her and, in the process, rekindles what was buried for war so long ago.


" _Shit! I can't believe how late I am! Excuse me, move! Please, move! Sorry, excuse me- Oof!"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Here are your glasses. Sorry about that."_

" _Whoa… I mean, i-it's fine. Don't worry about it."_

" _Ah, these look like they may be broken. Please, let me repair them."_

" _No! That's okay, really. I have a spare."_

" _Oh, well, I would like to do_ something _to make up for it. How about… dinner? I know a little place near campus and the owner owes me a favor so we could eat for free."_

" _Free food? That definitely sounds like an offer I can't pass up! My name's Betty. Betty Ross."_

" _Hello, Betty. I'm Bruce. Bruce Wayne."_

" _Nice to meet you, Bruce."_

" _No, the pleasure is all mine."_

* * *

"Stop her!"

"There, she's getting away!"

Deep in the jungle of the Amazon, a shadowy figure ran past the abundant foliage to escape her persistent pursuers. Bullets flew through the trees, forcing the figure to constantly duck and dive out of the way. The rounds were special rounds – bullets that completely obliterated trees and rocks with ease.

"Over there!"

"Damn it," the figure cursed.

Heavy footsteps and panting breath led the tall figure through the forest until the figure eventually found the target it sought – a communication center. Betty Ross a.k.a. the Red She-Hulk sprinted through the clearing, pumping enough energy into her legs to jump from one spot to the other in a long jump. On her person was a torn black top that covered the sensitive areas of her prominent chest while her pants, which were torn at the thighs, stopped above her knees. She was completely red in color, standing at 6'7 and possessing long black hair with two streaks of red going through it. On her hands were fingerless purple gloves and pupil-less yellow glowing eyes. Prior to reaching the area, Betty had been with several of their advanced weapons and was less than full power. Her body was sore and she couldn't utilize her strength completely due to a mystery substance they somehow were able to inject her with.

Betty charged through the door, knocking it down. The two guards were sitting at the monitors and machines sprang up and aimed their guns at her but she was too fast and managed to knock them out, breaking several ribs of theirs in the process.

Once they were down, she rushed over to the radio and began punching in codes. Several moments later, the squad who pursued her burst through the open doorway and fired on her, using their special bullets and highly advanced weaponry to put her unconscious. Though she drowsily fell, she retained her Red-She Hulk form.

When she woke up, she saw that she was in some room with walls the color of tin foil. She was bound to an X-shaped table that stood up vertically. She could hear men beyond her the door.

"Who was she trying to contact?"

"I don't know… some encrypted channel."

"It doesn't matter. We need to extract as many samples as we can get from her."

"What do we with her afterwards?"

"What else? We kill her."

"Yeah? Maybe we should fuck her first. I bet it'll feel real good, too."

"Ugh, you're sick."

"Nah, I'm just thirsty."

"Yeah, well, keep in your pants. Our orders are to kill her."

"Sham- AUGH!"

The conversation was rudely interrupted and Betty dazedly watched as the door opened and, in the doorway, was a dark figure with red eyes and a red bat-symbol on its chest.

"Bruce…?"

" **Hang on, Betty. I'll get you out of here."**

"Bruce…"

* * *

" _Well, Bruce, that was a rather eventful first date. Do all cooks pull knives on you and try to slit your throat?"_

" _Eh, only the fun ones."_

 _Betty shook her head in mirth, her arm linked around Bruce's as they walked back to campus. "Despite all the craziness, this was fun, Mr. Wayne."_

" _Well, I aim to please, Elizabeth."_

" _Call me Betty."_

" _Alright, Betty. I guess this is good night."_

" _I guess it is… but first…"_

 _Before he could respond, she quickly leaned in and kissed the young man on his lips, wrapping her arms daringly around his neck. He responded smoothly, grasping her hips and pressing his body into hers._

 _When the kiss had finally ended, the two were gasping for breath._

" _Want to see a movie tomorrow?" asked Bruce._

" _Absolutely," replied Betty._

* * *

Her consciousness was going back and forth, her awareness less than full. The only thing Red She-Hulk could process was the fact she was being carried by someone, there were a shuffling of running feet, and the chirping of birds reminded her she was back in the rainforest.

"Stop!"

PEW! PEW! PEW!

Yellow colored lasers shot past them, cleaving trees in one shot. The mysterious figure carrying her had dodged them expertly despite having over 500lbs on his shoulder.

"Who… are you?" asked a weak Red She-Hulk.

She got no answer and simply watched as the dark figure reached into their waist and pulled out bat-themed throwing objects. She watched, half-awake, as it whipped it back like a snake and the men chasing them cried out in pain.

Her mind was unable to stay awake any longer and soon, darkness became her friend once again.

* * *

" _Really? You're scared of 'Cujo?'"_

" _Of course!"_ _l_ _aughed Betty. "Are you really gonna tell me that that damn freaky-ass dog doesn't scare you half to death?"_

 _Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. The two were walking home from the movie theatre on a cool, summer Friday night. "No, honest! Even as a kid, I never was scared of it! My parents would watch it with me and my mother would get scared so easily but me and my father would just stare at the screen blankly and exchange look_ _s_ _whenever she screamed shrilly."_

" _Oh, well, that explains it! You got to watch it with your parents!"_

 _Bruce looked away briefly, dark memories unintentionally_ _filling his head_ _. "Yeah..."_

 _Betty's face softened and a sympathetic look washed over her. Before Bruce could get too gloomy, she reached down and grabbed his hand, taking off in an unknown direction._

" _Come on!"_ _s_ _he shouted._

" _Whoa! Wait, where are you going?"_

" _You'll see!"_

 _Bruce gave up and just allowed himself to be led by Betty_ _through the nature they were surrounded by. The two continued_ _to_ _dash through the grass, brush past the bushes and trek by the trees._ _It was much frolicking before the female found her destination – a large pond with a creek supply_ _ing_ _water to it. The moon, bright and beautiful, reflected unashamedly from the surface. Buzzing about, illuminating the night sky along with the army of stars. They commanded the sky_ _as_ _peaceful lanterns of life._

 _Betty halted at the banks of the beaming water before grabbing ahold of Bruce's hands and placing them on her hips. She then reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The fireflies flying high above them buzzed a tune rhythmic in flow and steady in tempo. Betty grinned toothily at Bruce and he responded with a smile as the two danced in the moonlight, their reflections shimmering softly in the pond._

 _The closeness of their bodies, the atmosphere of the area, and the sparks unseen between their sights all contributed into their eventual closing of distance and soft kissing of lips. Their slow dance ceased and the two stood in place, lips locked and feelings flooding. It wasn't long before Bruce fell back with Betty on top of him, the passion escalating beyond the top floor._

* * *

Red-She Hulk finally awoke for good, resting against a cave wall with a small fire near her. She noticed that she was really warm, partly from the fire and also from a thick, brown, wool blanket over her body.

She then noticed, crouching by the crackling fire, was a man in a batsuit, red eyes, long black cape, and a red bat symbol on his chest.

"Bruce?" she asked weakly.

Batman raised his head upon hearing the voice. He stood up and walked over to her then kneeled down again, placing his hand softly on her red forehead.

"You came..." she said, the two maintaining unblinking eye contact.

" **Of course… I promised you I would come to your aid when you needed me, no matter when you called or where you were."**

She smiled at him as Batman leaned in slowly, kissing her forehead tenderly and moving a stray strand of streaked red hair out of her yellow iris-ed eyes.

"Thank you," she breathed out.

Batman nodded, sitting by her. **"It's been a year since I last heard of you. What are you doing here, in South America?"**

"I-"

COUGH! COUGH!

She cleared her throat before continuing, "I found out from one of my contacts in the black market that there was a guerrilla group that planned to raid a village and test some new weapons they managed to siphon from several government agencies. After I stopped them and left them broken and beaten for the authorities to scoop up, I found out that some huge government of some other country was actually _funding_ these guys and just wanted to use them to see how well the weapons worked. They didn't give a damn about the villagers or anything. They just wanted use them and then pretend to be the heroes when they sent international soldiers to invade this country and use the guerrilla scum as scapegoats."

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!

"Ah, shit, that hurts."

" **Here,"** Batman gave her a glass of medicine. She downed it in one gulp. **"Continue."**

"After I found out about this, I began researching into it and it brought me here to their secret base. I tried to get in there secretly but you know me, Bruce: I just don't do that stealthy shit. Instead, I just bust through the place and found what I was looking for; secret files kept in the base. I got it on a thumb drive but they managed to hit me with one of their weapons and that's when I knew I was going to get dissected or weaponized if I didn't call for help."

" **Wh** **ere is the thumb drive now?"**

Batman watched as Red She-Hulk reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small thumb drive.

She winked at him. "In the most secure place it could be."

" **Let me have it. I can transfer the files to my main computer and have a friend go over them."**

Red She-Hulk handed it to him slowly, Batman taking it and attaching it to the mini-computer outlet on his arm.

" **Blackhawk,"** said he, **"I need you to look over the files I'll be transferring over to you. We'll use channel 2 to establish the transfer."**

 _'Copy that, sir,'_ came the reply. _'It's coming through now. Oh, my… Oh, dear! This is… disturbing indeed.'_

" **What is it?"**

 _'_ _Well, sir, there's several documents detailing here what Ms. Ross was saying… but there's even more. Some government officials, it doesn't detail where, have a list of things that they accomplish through the warlords in these countries. Child soldiers, experimental drugs, incredibly top-secret weapons…_ _Worse of all, the exact source of this document. We can't tell who are actually funding or approving of these projects. There's even future projects detailed here but their intended location haven't been stated._ _There's just… so much..._ _'_

" **Alright, Blackhawk,"** said Batman, **"thank you."**

"See what I mean?"

" **What were you planning to do with this information?"**

"Oh, you know, the usual. Find each and every base and destroy it like I'm supposed to."

Batman narrowed his eyes at her. **"You were planning to against this by yourself, weren't you?"**

She smirked. "Wouldn't you?"

* * *

Several hours passed and Red She-Hulk was soon feeling better, good enough to walk and move. She had mysteriously retained her Hulk form but felt weaker than before, being unable to move without feeling extremely fatigued.

" _What the hell did they do to me?"_ she thought to herself.

Her inner thoughts were interrupted when Batman came back in the cave carrying several extremely large, dead fish in his hand. Batman set to work cooking for Red She-Hulk and, when finished, fed it to her. As she ate the fish, Batman sat across from her near the dying fire.

"Why are you wearing mask?"

Batman looked up at her and she could sense that he was almost confused by the question. **"I'm on a mission."**

"You're always on a mission," she stated. She tossed the bones into the embers and wiped her hands, looking at him sincerely. "Take your mask off, Bruce, and sit next to me. Please."

Batman, though reluctant, complied with her soft-spoken request and removed his cowl, letting it hang behind him. He then slowly walked over to and sat beside the Hulk-formed woman.

"Thanks," she smiled down at him. She then looked at his face, scrutinizing under his eye in particular. "Wait, do you have make-up on?"

Bruce took out a cylinder slot of his belt and opened it. He then removed his glove with his teeth and applied the liquid inside the capsule onto his thumb. After that, he applied the liquid from the tip of his brow, slid it over his eyelid and down until it reached the edge of the chin, the liquid revealing a scar.

Tenderly, she reached and passed her hand over it.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"A nightmare," Bruce replied, looking down.

Red She-Hulk lifted up his chin and his eyesight connected with hers. The words were said with no sound and she leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. It was gentle but it wasn't shy. It was familiar instead and Bruce responded with such a feeling. The kiss did a complete 180 from gentle to heated and Red She-Hulk was soon straddling him and Bruce was reaching for the zipper of her top.

* * *

" _Oh, Bruce!"_

" _Betty..."_

 _The two laid beside each other in the grass with Betty laying face down and facing Bruce with a smile. Her eyes were droopy but her cheeks were rosy. The two were completely bare saved for the jacket Bruce had over the lower parts of their bodies._

" _I love you, Bruce..." she said sleepily, drifting off._

 _Bruce just smiled at her, turning his sight back to the stars above._

* * *

"Well..."

Bruce and Red She-Hulk lay on the cave floor, Red She-Hulk's head on Bruce's chest and Bruce's cape covering their lower halves.

"It's been awhile since we've done _that_ ," she said, smiling widely. "You just love turning the opposite sex into size-women, don't you?"

Bruce just smirked, kissing her again. The two lay their peacefully, the embers of the fire staying strong and emitting the flickering shadow on the rocky walls.

* * *

Red She-Hulk awoke to the sound of Batman putting out the fires and crouching near a wall.

"What's going on?" she asked.

" **How much of your strength has returned?"**

"Enough. Why?"

" **Get dressed. We've got company."**

After Red She-Hulk did so, Batman and she rushed out of the cave. Standing around them were at least 30 men surrounding them with huge lances, huge men in huge pieces of armor and hi-tech guns.

"Oh, so we've got a full party here." Red She-Hulk smirked, cracking her knuckles.

" **Seems like it but I don't remember sending them invitations."**

"Looks we'll be escorting them out the _hard_ way!"

The large red woman charged them and the first ones to unleash their weapons were the gunmen but Batman jumped up in the air and sent his own hi-tech batarangs flying and penetrating their guns, disabling them. Betty charged them, knocking seven of them out with her swinging arms. Like a battering ram, she rowed through the ranks until she came face to face with a bigger and tougher wall – the armored mecha men. One of them knocked her onto her back, drawing some blood from the corner of her cheek.

"Oh..." said she. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Batman was facing men with electrical lances, dodging their attacks and blocking their steel rods with his fins of the gauntlets. One tried to hit his legs but Batman acrobatically flipped back on his hands and landed with several batarangs in hand. From behind his back, he threw a smoke pellet to the ground and disappeared from sight soon after it cleared.

" _ **The**_ **weakness** _ **in their armor… behind them at the nape of the neck."**_

The batarangs swished through the air, cutting through the wind as they stuck their necks and they fell asleep. A few of the gunmen saw this and began firing rapid laser blasts at the trees, singeing through them like acid would paper. Batman was prepared however and when they shot at him, he jumped back and pressed a button on his belt. The gunmen soon found that batarangs had been sticking out of their weapons and when they looked back, the dark figure was standing over them. What happened next, happened in a black hurricane-like blur. When all was said and done, they laid on the ground, knocked out.

"Hah!"

Red She-Hulk punched the armored man, knocking him out with a dent in his armor. She smirked in satisfaction as she glanced over her shoulder and saw the pile of large armored men knocked out.

It wasn't long before it became apparent that Batman and Red She-Hulk had successfully taken care of them all. The two looked at each other and smiled in unison.

* * *

"Thanks, again, Bruce."

" **Of course. I'll oversee the authorities taking these men away."**

"Good. I better have my ass begone by then."

" **Yeah."**

Red She-Hulk grinned before kissing Batman on his check. "Thank you for watching over me."

A small smile graced Batman's face. **"I'll always watch over you, Betty."**

"Hm… no one's called me that in awhile. I like hearing it from your lips. See you, big man."

Batman watched Red She-Hulk walk away until she was out of sight beyond the trees. He then put his fingers to his ear.

 _'Sir, would you like me to make a copy of all the files we looked through on the hard drive?'_

" **Yeah… it feels like something is going behind the scenes and I don't know want to be unprepared when everything begins to unfold. Somehow, it feels like something is just beginning."**


End file.
